Even If We're A Secret, I Still Love You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Their relationship had to be kept a secret, but no matter what, they still loved each other. OneShot. Chadpay. Slight Troyella.


_I didn't really know where I was going with this one, so...bare with me! Hope you check out my other stories if you like this one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Chad Danforth and the rest of the East-High basketball team walked out of the gym, cheering and slapping each other on the back. They had won their game and now they were going to be competing in the Championships. Troy Bolton jogged ahead of the group to his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, who jumped up and kissed him. Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson laughed as the rest of the group joined them. Chad scanned the small group of girl and realized that one person wasn't missing...The person he was meant to met in the gym.

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Chad licked his lips quickly.

"I, uh, I forgot my keys," he said quickly. "Go ahead without me, I'll meet you guys at the after-party." Gabriella frowned slightly.

"Sharpay must've got a ride with Ryan," she said, shrugging. Chad just nodded before running back to the gym. Chad glanced around the main auditorium quickly before jogging into the main gym. There, on the far stands, a long blonde sat, hunched over her cell-phone. Chad smiled as he crossed the gym and climbed over several seats to reach her. Sharpay Evans looked up at him and smiled.

"Thought you'd forgotten me," Sharpay said with a smile.

"No…Just…" Chad trailed off, and Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Okay, well, a little." Sharpay laughed and snapped her cell-phone closed. "But only coz Zeke brought out some of his amazing cookies, they're—" Chad stopped mid-sentence. Sharpay looked away uncomfortably and fiddled with the ring on her finger. Chad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can keep doing this, Shar," Chad murmured. Sharpay sighed. "I mean, sure, you guys don't go out, but he _really _likes you. I know that if I liked a girl, then he wouldn't go out with her." Sharpay sighed again.

"But I don't like him, Chad," she said softly. "I like _you_." Chad smiled slightly at her.

"I know, I'm irresistible," he said with a cocky look in his eye. Sharpay laughed.Then her face sobered.

"But how do you think I feel? I have to watch other girls slobber all over you and I can't go and whack one of them with my handbag—and trust me, I've wanted to do that a couple of time…Especially to Sandra Lewis," she muttered, shaking her head. Chad put on a mock-serious expression.

"Oh yeah, she's real competition, that Sandra," he said, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Sharpay cried, and pushed him with her shoulder. Chad laughed and nudged her back. When she went to push him back, she grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. Sharpay smiled at him. Chad released her hands and used one of his hands to push away a strand of hair which was brushing against her cheek.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He whispered. Sharpay nodded, a hitch in her throat. "Even if we have to keep us a secret, always remember that. I love you so much," Chad whispered and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," Sharpay murmured. Her arms went onto his shoulders as he pulled her closer to him, onto his lap. She straddled him and used his shoulders to keep her balance as he kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue slid across her lower lip and shivered as she opened her mouth.His fingers went underneath the black shirt she was wearing and touched her soft skin. Sharpay sighed as she pulled away. Chad groaned as she held up her cell-phone, which had started ringing. Sharpay pulled away from him and answered it,

"Hello?" She said. "Oh hey…Yeah, I guess I missed you guys…Um, no, I haven't seen him," she looked across at Chad, who smiled back. "Yeah, I'll catch a ride with someone…Okay, bye." Sharpay snapped her phone close. "We're both missed from the after-party. We better go," she said, standing up. Chad sighed and got up as well. "Give me a ride and drop me off half a block before the house, I'll walk the rest of the way." Chad nodded as he took her hand.

"I wish we didn't have to do this," Chad muttered as they walked down the steps, fingers entwined. Sharpay smiled up at him.

"Me too."

_It sucks, I know, so you can criticize, as long as you review!!_


End file.
